My Important One
by oO.Hotaru.Oo
Summary: After he waited for Law for a long time, Luffy goes alone to the cemetery to pay a visit.


Minutes just before the sun sets, Luffy was walking the way to the cemetery to visit Ace's grave carrying two bouquets of white flowers, he arrives and enters from the gate, the boy walked until he reached the grave-stone of his beloved brother.

As he stood there, a breeze of air passed on the place carrying what's left on the ground of flower's petals and trees leaf, The boy placed one of the flowers' bouquet down and prayed silently, with eyes clouded by sorrow, and a slight smile, he spoke with an audible voice, "Ace … do you remember how I used to follow you around when we were kids?"

The black haired teen's smile widened as he continued "I did everything just to be with you, and finally when that happened … I was really happy, being by your side, day after day you became so important to me".

Moments of silence passed, then he continued "… what I want to say is … there is someone who appeared in front of me as I was down and held my hand, I realized that he became my important one as the years passed, not you Ace … because more than anything else I came to love that person" the boy paused for a while, he then grinned saying "Don't worry, am not going to forget about you, because there is one thing for sure, Ace … you'll always have a place here." The teen pointed his finger to his chest at where his heart is.

Moments before Luffy was almost finished with what he was saying, a tall tanned man wearing a black coat and a white furry hat that has black spots on it entered the cemetery, holding a large flower bouquet and headed straight to the grave which has the name Donquixote Rosinante, he stood there and noticed that there were already some flowers on the grave "… So he came after all, that idiot brother of yours" he muttered staring at the flowers that were placed on the grave.

Law placed the flowers bouquet that he was holding on the grave and prayed, he then turned around saying "I did exactly as you told me that day …" he paused smiling and continued "as I lived my days I met Luffy, someone who can be simply described as cute, noisy and a kindhearted person, now I plan on living every moment I have with him, and if he cease to exist then my existence would be meaningless." He looked at the grave from his eye corner and uttered "Thank you … is all what I wanted to say".

Law walked hands in his coat pockets until he got out when he suddenly froze in his place by a tight hug around his waist from behind, "Traffy" the voice called to him.

He frowned a little knowing who it was "Lufy-ya! I was wondering where you have gone. What are you doing here today?" the black haired grinned at him releasing the man and answered "I… just had to say something to him."

"And what might that be?" the guy questioned curiously staring at the teen who was smiling.

"Ummm … that is a secret" the boy answered clinging tightly on the man's arm, Law raised an eyebrow he was kind of annoyed at the answer he got but he let it go, Trafalgar's eyes spotted the flowers in Luffy's hand. "And … this bouquet is …?" Law inquired as he stared at the flowers' bouquet that Luffy was still holding.

"Oh, I almost forgotten about it … wait a minute Torao" he released the man's arm and walked towards Rosinante' grave, while the teen placed the flowers and was prying, Trafalgar was standing leaning his back to a tree with a smile on his face looking at Luffy wondering how he knew about Rosinante.

Drown in thoughts at how Luffy occupied his time from the moment they first met after Ace's death, at first he thought it was just that he wanted to help the teen and can't leave him alone, nothing more nothing less.

The days passed he slowly came to understand his feelings towards the boy because they spent a lot of time together but still he didn't confess. After three years of their meeting Luffy took the first step to build their relationship where he confessed to Law to which Trafalgar was surprised to hear because he didn't expect Luffy to have feelings for him.

The boy came back, and from a distance he called Law but the man didn't response so he walked closer to him staring at his face "Traffy, what are you thinking about?"

The man looked at Luffy "nothing" he replied "How come you know about Rosinante? I'm sure I didn't tell you about him"

"Ah, that? I saw it marked on the calendar in your room today, so I thought 'oh that must be someone important to Torao' so I waited for you so that we come here together but you didn't come home early" the teen looked up in Law's eyes and smiled saying "Next year … let's come here together Traffy, ok?"

Law calmly smiled and patted the boy's head "alright, let's go home now" he added, to which Luffy answered with a nod; lifting his hands up he cupped the man's cheeks and pressed his lips against the others', Law blushed against the move as he pulled himself back, Luffy grinned at him saying " I love you Traffy" and started walking, the man was still standing looking at the boy then pulled his hat down so that he can cover his bright red face a little then followed the teen " that's not something you do outside like this" the man pouted.

"Shishishi, it's ok, no one saw us … anyway let's get back before it's too dark".

As they were walking their steps slowly heading back home, Doflamingo was standing outside the cemetery in a place where he can't be seen by them, while crossing his arms and leaning his back against the wall he commented smiling "well … looks like I don't need to watch over him anymore, right brother? Because from now on its someone else's job" his eyes shifted up looking at the sky which was covered with the last rays of the sun, he stood there for a while then he walked away.


End file.
